stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierius Magnus
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Forum:Stemlokaal pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Overleg) sep 9, 2009 06:07 :Welkom, ben je een fries omdat je een frieze held speelt ? sep 9, 2009 06:39 (UTC) Feitelijk speel ik inderdaad een Friese held. Maar mijn familie is wel degelijk Fries, al spreek ik niet best Fries. Maar ik ben hier Doctor Magnus (van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi, WikiStad's eigen Dr. Oetker! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:40 (UTC) :Ik ben ook fries :), niet dat ik fries kan praten, Maar goed wil je een : voor je bericht plaatsen, als op het vorige bericht er geen staat een staat er een dan moet jij twee doen en zo gaat het door, goed dat je ondertekend trouwens. sep 9, 2009 06:46 (UTC) Vind je de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi een goed plan? En wat vind je van Doctor Magnus? Nog iets: hoe zet je een plaatje erbij? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:48 (UTC) :Het is een goed plan, ook doctor magnus is een goed plan, lees mij stuk van :, dat maakt het veel overzichtelijker, als je trouwens een bedrijf in een stad wil hebben moet je een locatie vinden, elke wijk heeft een plattegrond, gister heb ik Tinge gemakkt, daar kun je je bedrijf in kwijt sep 9, 2009 06:52 (UTC) Goed, kun je dan mijn bedrijf van Doctor Magnus in de wijk Tinge kwijt? Klinkt wel mooi... of kan ik een Italiaanse, of een Friese wijk starten? Zo ja, dan moet je me wel even uitleggen hoe ik dat doe! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:54 (UTC) :Ik kan dat niet uitleggen,daar heb je kennis van Html voor nodig, dan moet je het zef even uitprutsen. In wikistad staan nog twee wijken gepland, uniewijk ga ik maken en chinatown gata cleo maken. Als je echter interresse hebt kun je een plattegrond van een station maken, vraag dan even naar de eisen en welk station sep 9, 2009 06:58 (UTC) ::Ik raad de Winkel op Tingenlaan 2 aan, dat ligt in tinge, dat ligt linksonderin , je mag trouwens ook een huis daar hebben, overal waar te koop op staat, als inwoner wat je nu bent mag je 2 huizen hebben, een bruger drie en iemand uit de politiek 4 sep 9, 2009 07:04 (UTC) Ik koop wel een huis daar. En dan zit de pizzeria daar ook. Doctor Magnus heeft 5 zonen en twee dochters, die wonen ook in huizen daar. En "Tony Macaroni" is zijn buitenechtelijk zoon, ik denk dat die de politiek in gaat. Hij komt niet erg hoog denk ik. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:06 (UTC) :Je mag een persoon spelen, de rest zijn fictieve personen, je mag trouwens alleen van belangrijke mensen een artikel maken sep 9, 2009 07:13 (UTC) Ik ben Doctor Magnus. Alberto Magnus en Tony Macaroni zijn twee van zijn zonen die belangrijk zijn. De rest is niet belangrijk. Hoe krijg ik zo'n plaatje als jij hebt boven mijn naam? Ik wil wel wat plaatjes, één van Doctor Magnus, één van Alberto Magnus en één van Tony Macaroni. En een logo voor de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:16 (UTC) Reclame Hoi Pierius, het lijkt me niet echt de bedoeling om op Wikistad (hoofdstad) reclame te maken voor je restaurant ;) Dat kan in de kroeg, de kranten of zelfs op een site (zie bv. website:llc.lib). Ik wil geen pretverpester zijn maar andere restaurants moeten ook een kans hebben in Wikistad ;) sep 9, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Maakt niet uit Tahrim Veltman! Ik zet het wel in de kroeg dan! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:49 (UTC) Pier Gerlofs Donia Allereerst: Welkom! :) Allertweedst: Kennen we elkander toevallig ergens van? --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Van de Limburgse wikipedia misschien? Ik heb er eens geprobeert een artikeltje in het Limburgs te tikken (of mr. Donia). :) Dat heb jij toen voor me geschreven. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 16:31 (UTC) ::Naisirf Eht? :P --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Jep... ik had me voorgenomen terug te komen om meer in het Zeeuws te schrijven. Maar je raad het al: ik bakte d'r niks van! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 18:46 (UTC) :Mij lukt het ook niet echt met Zeêuws maar ja :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 04:33 (UTC) Ach ja... in iedergeval spreek ik Nederlands. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 05:47 (UTC) Contract Na aanname van uw bericht dat de pizzeria in kwestie, uws eigendom volgens de wet, een samenwerkingsverband aan wil gaan met Contra, heeft de directie van laatstnoemd bedrijf, bestaande uit Greenday2 en SjorskingmaWikistad de volgende punten op papier laten stellen: *De pizeria wordt integraal onderdeel van Contra, *De pizzeria behoudt het recht om haar eigen beslissingen te nemen, *De pizzeria mag ieder moment uit het samenwerkingsverband stappen, *Voedsel en grondstoffen wordt geleverd door Libertas Farming B.V., onderdeel van Contra *Contra zal reclame maken voor uw pizzeria in geschreven pers en in de reclame blokken van de publieke omroep van Libertas *De supermarkt LibMa, onderdeel van Contra, zal pizza's gaan verkopen volgens uw recept, en met uw pizzeria en haar logo erop gedrukt. *U krijgt 5% aandelen in Contra, en 50% van de verkoop van pizza's bij LibMa *Wij zullen proberen een tweede vestiging van uw pizzeria van de grond te krijgen in Koloniedorp Handtekening directeur Contra (SjorskingmaWikistad): SjorskingmaWikistad Datum: sep 10, 2009 06:06 (UTC) Handtekening eigenaar pizzeria (Dr. Magnus): Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:17 (UTC) ---- Ik. Dr. Magnus, ga akkoord met deze overeenkomst. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:17 (UTC) Pizzahut Heeft het gevolgen als ik Bistro di Magnus van je overneem? Staat het op de rand van faillissement ofzo? ;-) --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 14:54 (UTC) :Nee, ik heb al een mooie pizzeria: de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi. En daar ben ik mee bezig dus die Bistro doe ik niet zoveel mee. Je kunt er alles mee doen wat je wilt: herschrijven, aanpassen, afbeeldingen bijzetten, re-stylen, make-overen! :) Ik ben nieuw, dus ik weet er nog niet veel van, maar Tahr en Jillids zijn echte pro's. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::Ik help graag :) sep 10, 2009 15:02 (UTC) Ja Jillids, help jij maar. Je kunt misschien de pagina al re-stylen of een nieuwe look geven? Zet om te beginnen maar op de plattegrond (in de buurt van het huis van MaanMeis bijv.). Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :: Dank, dank voor de gulle gift. Als ik tijd heb zal ik ernaar kijken.... Heb geduld met me, heb nogal een druk rl nl.. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 16:10 (UTC) Graag gedaan! Neem gerust de tijd. Of het nu 1 dag duurt of 1 week of 1 maand voor je bezig gaat met de bistro, het is mij om het even! Doe wat je goed dunkt! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Heb even in het artikel Contra een en ander veranderd, kom maar kijken: je staat op de aandelenlijst. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 16:56 (UTC) Mooi man! Ik zette even het Dr. Magnus logo erbij! En misschien heb je ook nog eens interesse in Alberto Magnus's Libertaanse Rode Wijn of in de Bistro di Magnus van MaanMeis? :) Misschien kun je die ook... opnemen in de "culinaire tour" van Contra. Dan kun je vragen of Gebruiker:MaanMeis ook een aandeelhoudster wil worden? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::Rode wijn heb ik wel intersse in :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 17:01 (UTC) Wat dacht je van een samenwerkinsverband op het gebied van wijn? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::LibMa (Libertas Market, de supermarktketen van Contra) neemt nu rode wijn af van je bedrijf, O.K.? Je krijgt 10% aandelen in de supermarktketen en 50% van de winst. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 17:15 (UTC) Dat is fantastisch! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 17:18 (UTC) Burger Vanaf vandaag ben je officieel Burger :) sep 12, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Dat betekent dat je nog 2 huisjes kunt kopen! Mooie plekken zijn Newport, Maple Hills, Apud Maro, Victoria of toch Molenbeek? :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:42 (UTC) ::Btw ben je ook burgemeester van Newport geworden. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Geweldig! Ik wil het liefst een huisje in Newport aangezien ik daar ook de burgemeester ben! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :Ga je gang: Kies er 1 uit. Kijk wel uit aangezien de pagina een beetje verouderd is sinds de Maand der Eenwording, het is nu dus gewoon een gemeente als alle Libertaanse gemeenten met een burgemeester aan het hoofd, geen onafhankelijk landje meer ;) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:42 (UTC) Biografie Goed nieuws! Seth Cohen is momenteel bezig aan een biografie over Mama Luigi. Cohen is bekwaam in verschillende genres, zo heeft hij bv. al samengewerkt aan een fantasy reeks met William Goodwin, maar heeft het vooral voor het misdaadgenre. :) Echocho sep 12, 2009 10:23 (UTC) :Geweldig! Ik hoor wel wanneer die klaar is! Ik schrijf even een pagina over Seth Cohen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:25 (UTC) thumb|Suggestie cover en titel. ::Kon het niet laten en ben al aan een cover begonnen. De titel zou dan dus "Kopstuk." zijn. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:03 (UTC) Geweldig man! Die omslag ziet er geweldig professioneel uit! Hoe doe je dat toch? Nee, laat maar, niks verklappen: hoe het maar een mysterie! :P Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:04 (UTC) :Nou, 't is vooral dankzij die atmosferische achtergrond die ik van Flicker heb, hoor... En ik vind het ook zo leuk om te doen. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:10 (UTC) Ik vind het geweldig om te zien... je bedenkt figuren en die gaan een heel eigen leven leiden, en anderen gaan er ook echt serieus mee bezig. Ze geven er soms hun hele eigen invulling aan, maar dat vind ik juist mooi! Dat anderen voortborduren op wat je zelf bent begonnen! Ik vind het ook erg fijn dat je het Seth Cohen artikel kon waarderen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :PS: Levin Areli is ook wel een interessante figuur. Misschien voor een volgende biografie? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::bwcx2) Je maakt idd best mooie afbeeldingen. Net iets anders dan mijn Moskee :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::haha, "het heeft ook zo z'n charme" zoals ze dat zo mooi eufemistisch uitdrukken. En ja, Dokter, samenwerken vind ik ook geweldig, alleen jammer van de ruzietjes soms, maar daar probeer ik me zo veel mogelijk buiten te houden. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:23 (UTC) Ik ben ontzettend benieuwd naar het boek trouwens! Wordt het een spannend boek? Ik bedoel, met zo'n cover... dan verwacht je wel iets heel moois! ;) Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:28 (UTC) Neen, op wieltjes... (hahah) Aesopos sep 13, 2009 11:30 (UTC) Metro Voor jouw aankomst wou alexander graag een metro naar Newport, Wikistad Underground is de naam van het metro netwerk. Deze metro is niet alleen voor wikistad maar ook voor Metropool Wikistad, dit houd in dat de steden rond om wikistad ook verbonden mogen worden. De route zou ongeveer zijn: *luchthaven van wikistad. *Station Kunstwijk *Station centrum *Station Oude wijk *Metrostation Uniewijk *Onder het bos van wikistad en newport. *Newport station *Compagnies place station. *Victoria station. *Station Noordland nationaal park. Hoe sta jij hier tegenover ? sep 14, 2009 12:59 (UTC) :Ik kan, als burgemeester, tegen de aanleg van de metro zijn? Nou ja, ik zou niet weten waarom ik ertegen zou moeten zijn. Maar: dan wil ik wel graag dat de metro genoemd wordt naar mij, Dr. Magnus, om mijn gigantische ego te vlijen! Dan ben ik helemaal voor dit project! :D Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:26 (UTC) "Metro di Magnus"? Of: "Dr. Magnus Underground"? Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Zet dat maar uit je hooft, het blijft wikistad undergound, ik geef je trouwens nog een kans, ik hoef de metro niet naar newport te brengen, jij moet maar eens na gaan denken want volgens mij wil jij het wel sep 14, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Natuurlijk wil ik de metro wel! Dat is immers het beste voor de inwoners van Newport? Ik noem wel een perron in Newport naar mezelf! Daartegen zul je geen bezwaar hebben! Laat de metro maar komen! Economie boost van hier tot gunder! Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 17:46 (UTC) :Er is al een station in newport, maar je mag nog een station maken als je wil, maar dan wil ik de naam nu even weten sep 16, 2009 09:03 (UTC) Laatste waarschuwing Dit is je laatste kans, heb je morgen je standpunt over het bestrijden van nikolai hebt opgegeven zullen we je gehele familie uit moorden en jouw als laatst sep 19, 2009 17:45 (UTC) :Het behoud van de familie Magnus is het allerbelangrijkste. Zolang de Familie Magnus niets overkomt, overkomt Nikolai niets. Beschouw de zaak als gesloten. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:49 (UTC) ::Heb je al gezien wat ik met je dochter heb gedaan ?, ik zie het pas gesloten als je je standpunt op geeft sep 19, 2009 17:51 (UTC) Ik geef het standpunt op en houdt per direct op met de jacht op Nikolai. Nadat ik heb gezien wat Bernardino en Bella is overkomen besluit ik ook Mama Luigi met rust te laten, en de criminaliteit in zijn algemeen met rust te laten. Met de moord op Tom Apones had ik een voorbeeld willen stellen, maar ik zie in dat het alleen maar averechts zou werken meer actie te ondernemen. Comrende? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:55 (UTC)